


Late Night Call

by StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)



Series: Preach till the Morning Light [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, From Sex to Love, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/pseuds/StarsAndSkies
Summary: "Addie keeps trying to convince me that John gives the best spankings, y’know? And… I don’t agree with her at all.”Deputy Dawn Wilson got the habit of annoying her enemies late in the morning, and luckily for her, Jacob Seed is more than willing to listen.





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on Tumblr.
> 
> Dawn is my Deputy and you can find more about her (and my other OCs) [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/oc2).
> 
> English is not my native language so you'll probably find some grammatical mistakes. I'm sorry!

“Deputy Wilson to Teddy Be—Jacob Seed. Do you copy?”

Jacob’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of his radio crackling into life, the Deputy’s voice interrupting his umpteenth attempt of the night to fall asleep.

“Damn it,” he grumbled, trying to discern whether or not he just listened to the Deputy almost calling him Teddy Bear. There was no way she could contact him through that frequency, not unless John himself had told her about it, so it had to be just another disturbing dream or perhaps his tired mind playing tricks on him again.

It wasn’t something that often happened to him, though; fantasizing about a woman as an infatuated teenager with a silly crush, but it wasn’t the first time either. Lately, when he least expected it, that goddamn Deputy slipped into his thoughts with no warning, leaving him restless, with a notable tent in his jeans, and in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. And still, Jacob wasn’t able to stop thinking about her. She was his little secret; a guilty pleasure he wasn’t willing to share with anyone despite how fucking helpless, how fucking weak it made him feel.

Damn her, and damn the day he saw her for the first time trying to start that piece of rusty scrap that was her car and stopped to help her.

The radio crackled again, and the static gave way to her voice, loud and clear, sweeter than he remembered so far. “C’mon, Big Wolf! Are you there?”

Well, he wasn’t dreaming, after all.

Maybe she was back in the mountains; it could be, but it wasn’t where the latest reports placed her. Or she just meant to mess with him. Or distract him. Or attack him. Whatever. Anything was possible with her, and Jacob knew it too damn well, but the simple fact that it was she who called him piqued his interest enough to cause a long-forgotten and unwelcomed fluttering in his chest.

The old cot placed against one wall of his room creaked under his weight when he sat up with a groan, stretching the stiff muscles of his sore back. He got up and walked to the desk where he had left his radio a few hours ago, fingers twitching with the urge to grab it and answer her right away. Instead, he took a seat in a rickety chair, staring at the goddamn device as he had never seen one of those before.

Jacob picked up the radio and brought it to his lips, a cocky grin flashing through his scarred face as he brushed the lateral button with the pad of his thumb. He cleared his throat, then struggling to keep his tone as flat as possible, he spoke at last, “it’s been a while, Deputy.”

“Hello, stranger.” Her immediate response didn’t surprise him at all; the Deputy was, by no means, one of the most impatient people he had ever met. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“For someone who has been rising a goddamn hell all over the county you’re so considerate, aren’t you?” Jacob pointed out in a snarky tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to clear his mind and focus. “How did you know about this channel?”

“No names, no pack-drill, Jake. I have my ways,” she claimed. “So, miss me?”

“Should I? To be honest, you’re a fuckin’ pain in the ass.” The blatant lie left an unpleasant taste in his mouth. The Deputy chuckled at his statement, causing a wave of relief to wash over him. “I’m sure my siblings have kept you busy. You were in good hands, Deputy.”

“Not the hands I’d wish, though. Anyway—are you gonna keep calling me Deputy, Jakey?” She asked, and Jacob couldn’t help snorting when she called him Jakey. Before he could protest, she continued, “I’m a little disappointed, y’ know, J-Bear? I thought you and I were getting closer before I left for the Valley.”

“Before you ran away from me, you mean?” He ignored not only the new ridiculous nickname she just gave him but also the irritating tickle traveling up his stomach at her cheeky banter.

“Before you left me for dead surrounded by rotting corpses, who knows for how long, you mean?” Her voice cracked a little, and Jacob heard her muttering a curse under her breath. He envisioned her, fidgeting with her fingers or whatever she had at hand as she tried to pretend she didn’t give a shit about what had happened after her first trial.

“You could’ve stayed.” He stretched his long legs under the table before crossing them at the ankle. “I can’t blame you, though. I’m not as good a host as my little brother. Sometimes my manners can be a bit rough. Shame on me.”

“What makes you think I don’t like it rough, huh? I mean, them—your manners.”

Jacob’s eyes widened, her statement catching him off guard. “Good to know, Deputy.”

“Ah, Jesus!” She exclaimed, and Jacob laughed at her outraged tone.

“It’s Jacob, actually.”

“Oh my God, stop it!” The Deputy chuckled. “Anyway, smartass. You gave me no choice. Things kept getting a little... intense between us with all that Only You stuff and our late night calls, and… Thought we could use some time apart. That is.”

“Did you draw any conclusions during that time apart of yours?”

“Yeah, sure. You Seeds are dramatic as hell, my God,” she let out a resigned sigh, and Jacob was sure that she had rolled her eyes too.

“It’s part of our charm.”

“You’re telling me! For the record, you’re still my favorite, but c’mon, stop calling me Deputy. Don’t make me beg already, big guy.”

Great. As if Jacob had never thought about it before. On her knees, on all fours, bent over his desk... It didn’t matter; anywhere begging for him. _Fucking fantastic._ He should also thank her for fueling his fantasies, then.

“What do you want me to call you then? Pup? Kitten? Little girl? Enlighten me, please.” Jacob leaned back in his chair, playing along with her, sure, but still eager to know her answer. She was teasing him so that he could do it too. “By the way, Deputy, I’m not opposed to it—to make you beg.”

“Ugh, yeah. I bet you’re not.” A genuine laugh ricocheted off the walls of the room, putting a smug grin on his face. “I think we still need to get to know each other a little better for that daddy/little girl thing, though,” she paused, probably awaiting some reaction on his part, and oh boy, of course his body has reacted; like a goddamn horny teen. It was a good thing she kept talking, oblivious to the effect that her not so innocent affirmation caused on him. “Forget Kitten. That’s how your little brother calls me, so I’d rather avoid it.”

“John calls you Kitten?” Jacob regretted asking as soon as the question came out of his mouth and realized how jealous he had sounded. He clicked his tongue, then added, “such a shame… I liked it.”

“Oh yeah? I thought you’d rather—doesn’t matter,” she mumbled, somehow disappointed. Jacob reviewed all the nicknames he had suggested and the ones she had discarded, trying to figure out what the change in her tone was for. Her voice brought him back to reality. “I’ll make an exception for you.”

“Always so kind to me, Deputy.”

“Jake,” she replied in a threatening tone. He had called her Deputy again on purpose, to piss her off, and apparently, it had worked.

“Dawnie?” Jacob put a particular emphasis on how he pronounced that nickname he didn’t even know if she liked. In other circumstances—well, he could be used to it. He remained silent for a moment in case she wanted to say something about it, hating more than ever not being able to watch her reaction. When she didn’t answer right away, he tried to change the topic. “So, you didn’t wake me up just to discuss how should I call you, did you?”

“Nope, but I’m glad we agreed; communication is the key, Jakey. Also, no more cages or classic conditioning, please.” She tried to sound casual, but Jacob noticed a slight tremor in her voice. “We can discuss them both later, though. Don’t wanna ruin the moment. Anyway, I was having some drinks with Adelaide Drubman, and we had the biggest disagreement ever.”

“At three in the morning?”

“Hell, no—a few hours ago.”

“And you’re telling me now because…?” Jacob asked, his eagerness more evident than he intended.

After an endless moment that made him think she wouldn’t answer anymore, the Deputy spoke at last, “I was trying to sleep and… well, I could use some company.”

“And you chose me? You flatter me,” Jacob frowned as he toyed with the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

“Did you doubt it? I told you; you’re my favorite.”

“Sure,” he scoffed at her, though part of him wanted to believe in her words.

“Alright, listen. The thing is… Addie keeps trying to convince me that John gives the best spankings, y’know?”

An annoyed sigh slipped out Jacob’s mouth, impatient to find out what was her point. He had no interest in discussing John’s sexual habits with the Deputy, though. “And?”

“And… I don’t agree with her at all.”

He should shut his radio off, forget it and go back to sleep. Anyone could hear them—John could be actually hearing them, and then his little brother would annoy the hell out of him to get a goddamn confession with great detail; something that would never happen.

“Gonna bite the bait, sweetheart. Why wouldn’t you agree with her?” Jacob asked instead, cursing himself for his lack of self-control when it came to her. He enjoyed that kind of give-and-take between them, though; that surprising and unexpected shameless flirting that was driving him goddamn insane.

“C’mon, Jake. Have you seen that huge hands of yours? Gosh,” she exclaimed. Jacob glanced down at them, the right one holding his radio and the left, resting flat on his thigh. There was nothing special about them, and they weren’t pretty either. Not at all. But comparing them to John’s? It seemed almost a bad joke. Then, to his surprise, she added, “I don’t want to underestimate John—I’m sure he knows what he’s doing, but babe, my bets are on you. And ain’t gonna lie, I’d... gladly volunteer to check it out myself.”

_Jesus-fucking-Christ._

Jacob switched the radio from one hand to another, trying to regain some composure as he spread his legs a little, enough to get some room for his growing bulge. He reached down to his crotch, replaying her words over and over as he palmed himself through the worn fabric of his grey sweatpants.

God, he really hoped that John wasn’t listening.

A muffled moan—or what it sounded like one—came from the speaker and Jacob cursed, tracing the outline of his half-hard dick with the tip of his index finger.

Was also she...? No-fucking-way.

He threw his head back, grunting, focused on getting that image out of his mind. It was impossible, though. The only thing he could see when he closed his eyes was the Deputy lying across his thighs, panties pulled down, and her ass glowing bright red with the mark of his hand on her soft skin.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, girl,” he protested, and the Deputy chuckled in response. Shit, she wasn’t supposed to hear that, but it was too hard to keep a cool head when all he wished was to slip his hand into his pants and squeeze himself as she mewled into the goddamn radio. “Why don’t you pay me a visit, darlin’? I’d help you prove your point to Mrs. Drubman.”

There was no harm in trying.

“That’s—tempting,” she mumbled after a moment of silence. If it weren’t remotely possible, Jacob would’ve thought she was considering his offer. At least, she seemed as desperate as himself. She sighed before adding, “you should come and find me, Jake. I’m sure you know where I am.”

Of course he knew it and not only because she had talked about Addie. No matter what region she was in, Jacob’s men were always tracking her down.

“Might do it.” His lips curled into a sly smile when he noticed her gasp at the other end of the line, so he continued, “you know you’re playing with fire, don’t cha, sweet pea? It wouldn’t be hard at all to take you and bring you home with me. I’d take care of you as you deserve.”

The sound she made, God, was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Jacob bit his bottom lip, fighting back a moan as he kneaded his crotch, the roughness of the cloth bringing him the momentary relief he so needed.  
  
“Would—you?” The Deputy asked, and to Jacob’s wonder, there was a hint of what it sounded like hope sliding in her tone.

It was wrong. It was so wrong, but the short answer was yes; to hell with everything, he-fucking-would. The only reason he wasn’t yet on his way to the Drubman goddamn Marina was that he had almost no doubt she was bluffing, and he didn’t want to sneak in Faith’s territory just for nothing.

“Is that what you want, little brat?” Jacob replied, testing the waters. She whimpered at his question, and he took it as a signal too keep talking. “Is that the reason you told me about the bet? To let me know you wanna be mine? My good girl?”

The Deputy went silent for a moment, getting on Jacob’s nerves as he waited for her to speak again, pulse hammering in his ears. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until she said, “shit. I—maybe?”

Maybe? Was she goddamn serious?

“You should’ve led with that, honey,” he chuckled. “Good girls always get rewarded.”

“And miss all the fun? C’mon Jake; you’re enjoying this as much as me.” If Jacob had to judge by the noises coming from the speaker, there was no doubt that she was having a pleasant time. And she was right; he had no complaint either.

God, the whole situation was so surreal that Jacob didn’t even want to think about what the hell they were doing. She was still the Deputy, their enemy, a woman who should become his best soldier and play the goddamn main role in Joseph’s plan. And yet, there they were. He, with a hard-on that almost didn’t allow him to think straight and the Deputy, well, if Jacob had to bet, fucking herself with her fingers, pretending they were enough when they both knew the truth; they were nothing compared to what she needed at that precise moment.

“Wanna know what I’m also enjoying sweetheart?” Jacob asked, pulling down his sweatpants to free his cock at last. He let out a needy grunt as he ran his thumb across his slit, collecting a bead of precum and smearing it all over the swollen head. Then his hand moved from his shaft to fondle his balls as he moaned, “you... touching yourself while talking to me. How is it, baby? Your delicate fingers shoved into that lovely pussy of yours? Do they feel good?”

“One of yours is almost thicker than two of mine,” she commented, her quivering voice revealing her feigned composure.

_Damn woman._

Jacob’s breath caught in his throat as he wrapped his right hand around the base of his leaking cock, struggling to remain in control of his own body; he wanted the moment to last.

“My fingers—they’d fill you so damn well, right darlin’? Two fucking you, getting you ready. Three when you’re stretched enough, and my thumb teasing your clit, bringing you over the edge, again and again,” he murmured, stroking his length with his eyes closed, his lazy but steady pace building up a familiar knot in the pit of his stomach. “Would you like that, huh? Or would you prefer my tongue instead of my thumb?”

“Both.”

“Alright, sugar,” he chuckled. “You’ll get ’em both.” If he hadn’t been so horny, he would’ve made some snarky remark about the moaning mess she was and how needy she sounded. “What else? Use your words, baby.”

“Your dick.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, sending a shiver down Jacob’s spine, hips bucking up into his fist.

_Pretty little thing._

“Ah, you’re such a greedy girl, aren’t ya? I may have to teach you a lesson,” Jacob teased, an arrogant smirk creeping onto his lips as he caught the husky moan that escaped her mouth. “John told us about your wrath, but I’m finding out more about you in a single moment than my little brother during all the time he spent confessing you. Did you talk to him about this?”

“Nope. I don’t want him carving another sin on my skin, to be honest.”

“S’okay, baby. I won’t let that happen,” he comforted her, but she was right; John would carve a giant lust on her just after cutting another one on him. Or vice versa. Well deserved, though. A wave of jealousy, possessiveness—something he wasn’t able to name yet—rushed through his veins at the thought of any other man—including John—putting their hands on her. “I won’t let anyone touching you but me. Anyone.”

“Only you?” She panted, causing Jacob’s cock to twitch against his calloused palm.

“Only me.” Despite his remarkable self-control, the scene on his mind was too much for him. Jacob picked up his pace, letting out a deep growl at the friction of his hand rubbing up and down his cock. He wouldn’t last much longer; not while she kept chanting his name as if he were already buried to the hilt in her. Gritting his teeth, he asked, “you close?”

“I—yes. Almost there.”

“Don’t hold back, Dawnie.” There was nothing he wanted more; nothing he craved more than listening to her desperate whimpers as she fell apart on her fingers because of his voice—because of him. “Let me hear you cum.”

The mere thought of it brought Jacob over the edge as he envisioned her pretty face contorted with pleasure, chasing her peak with one hand, and gripping her radio with the other. If he closed his eyes, he could perfectly imagine her flushed cheeks and parted lips, back arching with each thrust of her fingers, hips rocking against her palm as her entire body shook with pleasure and anticipation.

“Oh, naughty Jake—” she giggled, and Jacob realized he had been pressing the button all the goddamn time. “You’re as close as me, you _sonofabitch_.”

“Dawn shut the fuck up and come for me,” he urged her. “C’mon, baby girl.”

The rhythmic noises coming from the speaker allowed Jacob to match her pace, fucking his fist harder and faster, balls tightening up in response. His breath hitched in his throat when she moaned his name again, repeating it over and over, like a goddamn mantra.

To Jacob’s delight, she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm finally hit her. He followed her right after, overwhelmed, somehow, by the sweet sounds coming from her lips; sweet sounds she made for him—only for him. His hips jerked up, and he came with a harsh groan, white gobs of cum coating his stomach as he buried his face in the crook of his arm, his cock pulsing into his hand.

“Good girl.” Jacob praised her, waves of pleasure still rippling through his trembling body. He stroked himself a few more times, riding out the rest of his orgasm with a satisfied groan as he tried to prolong it as much as possible. “Such a goddamn good girl.”

“Damn it. That was... wow. So-fuckin’-perfect,” she spoke, voice hoarse from moaning.

It was so easy to get carried away for that goddamn post-orgasmic daze that Jacob nodded at her statement, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see him. His lips curled into a faint smile when he found himself yearning for her warmth and closeness; intimacy he had always avoided. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, baby.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself too, old man. So, things are getting a bit boring around here, y’know? I think I could use some fresh air, no more bliss or angels for a while… I don’t know; a few quiet days in the mountains. What do you think?”

“You’ll always be welcome up here, but Deputy,” Jacob inhaled sharply, his heart racing in his chest at the prospect not only of seeing her again but of what he was about to say. “This... thing or whatever it was won’t happen again.”

“Whatever you say, Jake. Whatever you say,” she snorted. “See you soon, babe. Sleep tight.”

“Shit,” Jacob murmured when she clicked her radio off, a thick silence, only broken by his ragged breath, falling upon the room. He wiped away the sweat that beaded his forehead with the back of his hand, tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips, then looked down at the mess he just made. His gaze roamed over himself, and he frowned at the sight of his sticky stomach, a white-knuckle grip on his radio and his cock, still twitching but softening against his thigh.

_His girl_ was coming to the mountains, and he was completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got here... thank you for reading! ♥ You can also find me on Tumblr as [StarsAndSkies](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
